


"Use Somebody"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [24]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, KillingEveWeek2021, fakedating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Nadia's father seeks revenge for the murder of his daughter, setting his sights on Eve. Villanelle comes up with a plan to protect Eve but will the plan end up harming them in the long run?Only time will tell...
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	"Use Somebody"

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after the Kings of Leon song of the same name. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNfzhc-ExQ0
> 
> Some covers of the song that I enjoy:
> 
> 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiMrzqdFiA4
> 
> 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl1qWoAOzLw

One week after the kiss on the bus incident -- 

"Who sent you, asshole?," Villanelle spits out, pressing a knife blade against the throat of the man who followed her from the bus stop, on her way to Eve's house.

The man snarls in response, muttering something incomprehensible. Villanelle applies more pressure to the blade and the man finally acquiesces, causing her to withdraw the knife. She leans forward and listens to the name the man gives to her.

"What does he want?," Villanelle asks, a growl snaking down her throat.

"Her," the man replies, thumbing in the direction of Eve's house.

"For what?"

"You murdered his daughter and now he wants revenge. He will kill the people you care for, starting and maybe ending, with her."

Villanelle snarls and spits onto the ground. "Why did he send you?"

"I am the demolish--"

Before the man can finish his sentence and reach into his pocket, Villanelle stabs him quickly and cleanly. By the time she has walked out of the alleyway, the man is dead, both his phone and wallet in her possession.

Villanelle knocks urgently on the door of Eve's house, her heart hammering against her chest, face flushed, and hair slightly damp. 

"Eve!," she calls out, her voice crackling across the dusk-stained front garden like fairy lights.

The door opens and Eve seems just as flushed as Villanelle is, her cheeks reddening as her eyes seem to take in Villanelle's form. Villanelle strides into the hallway and quickly shuts the door behind her, not even pausing to give Eve a second once-over although the first made her realize Eve was not wearing a bra and she was in boxer shorts, revealing legs Villanelle had never seen before.

"Are you here to kill me?," Eve asks, her tone smooth and slightly sarcastic but tinged with concern as she observes Villanelle's disheveled appearance, noting traces of blood on her right hand. 

Villanelle does not respond and seems to be leaning against the door and trying to catch her breath. The rapid movements of her chest against her shirt are not lost on Eve.

Voice softening, Eve asks Villanelle if she is okay. 

"Do you have a hammer?," Villanelle asks, dismissing Eve's question.

"Uh..sure. Let me just pull it out from my weapons drawer."

"This is not the time for jokes. You're being watched."

"Someone besides you is watching me?"

Villanelle follows Eve into the kitchen and helps herself to the rolling pin from one of the drawers. After flipping through the phone of the man she just killed and memorizing all of the pertinent information, she takes the kitchen utensil and slams it against the screen, sending shards of plastic flying.

"Is this because I threw your birthday cake over the roof of my work...?"

Villanelle sets the pin aside and dumps the phone fragments into the bin beneath the sink before turning to Eve and examining her face, her heart twitching at Eve's raised eyebrows and only slightly perturbed expression.

"You did not even try the cake I sent? Eve, that was custom made. Do you know how long it took me to find someone who could make that cake in such a short period of time? Your legs are very nice, by the way."

Eve looks down and blushes, making Villanelle grin. 

"I need to check the doors and the windows of your place. Stay here."

"Um. I wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight, Villanelle. Can you tell me what is going on? I'm going to put on the water for tea. Or coffee. I don't know what you drink at this time. Do you ever sleep?"

The kettle is whistling by the time Villanelle returns to the kitchen. She helps herself to a mug from the cupboard above the sink and asks Eve if she wants tea, too. Eve nods and doesn't question why Villanelle seems to know where everything is. It's oddly endearing, Villanelle's obsession with Eve, an obsession that mimics the one she has for her.

"We need to talk," Villanelle says, setting down two mugs in front of Eve and sitting next to her on the sofa. "Are you planning on redecorating this place? Moustache is gone, you know."

"Really? You're criticizing my interior decorating skills?"

"Skills?"

Villanelle laughs dryly but her laugh turns into a very quiet hum as she finally lets her eyes settle on Eve's face before traveling down her chest and onto her legs.

Eve shifts and clears her throat, trying not to think about how soft Villanelle's lips are or how her body felt against hers as she leaned over her on that bus seat.

"Villanelle?," Eve prods, knowing that if she doesn't probe Villanelle for information, both of them will continue to undress each other with their eyes, the air between them pregnant with desire.

"Do you remember the day I killed that traitor, Frank?"

"Yes."

"I killed someone else, too. The daughter of one of the most ruthless Russian criminals. I ran her over with the car."

Eve almost spits out her tea at this confession. "Why?"

"I fucked her and then I screwed her over. She loved me."

"You killed her because she was in love with you?"

"I killed her because she was going to kill me. She was angry with me for leaving her in a bad situation."

"And now her father wants you dead?"

"No. He wants you dead."

"Me? How does he know who I am?"

"I haven't found out yet. But he wants to kill the people I care about."

Villanelle looks down, her voice shaky, eyes glancing in the direction of the door whose locks she just triple-checked.

"You care about me," Eve states matter-of-factly, knowing that if she asked Villanelle, the answer would be yes. 

Obviously.

The flowers. The kiss. The teddy bear. 

Eve may have been married to a man resembling fudge on a stick for too many years to count, but that didn't mean she was completely clueless when it came to picking up on hints, even hints left by a seemingly cold-hearted assassin.

Eve sets down her mug and moves closer to Villanelle so that their thighs are touching. She notices Villanelle swallow and her breath catch in her throat, her typically laser-focused attention decreasing to a more subdued sense of being.

"What happened tonight, Oksana?," Eve asks, taking Villanelle's right hand from her thigh and holding it gently in her left.

Villanelle adjusts her body and closes her eyes before leaning her head back on the curve of the sofa.

"I killed a man who was on his way to your house. He would have killed you. I have never seen him before but I have heard of him. We need to come up with a plan. I can't let you stay here alone. Can you work with me, on this?"

"Yes, whatever you need."

"We are going to be fake dating so I can be around you for long periods of time without my actions being questioned."

"Dating?," Eve squeaks out, her fingers instinctively clenching around Villanelle's.

"Eve!," Villanelle grimaces, causing Eve to release her tight grip. "Am I really that bad of a prospect?"

"No," Eve gasps before she bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Last week, we're kissing on the bus and this week we are pretend-dating?"

Villanelle laughs at this before her laughter is interrupted by her growling stomach. She places her hand over her belly and gives Eve a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even ask you if you had eaten."

Villanelle's eyes run down Eve's body, remaining on the area just below her navel, the skin of her stomach peeking out from between her tank top and the waistband of her boxers.

"I could eat," Villanelle says softly, a devilish grin changing the appearance of her face as she leans forward and presses her lips to Eve's, their bodies colliding.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter, @compassionchasr


End file.
